The Art of the Getaway
by SakuraNights01
Summary: Ginzou appreciates routine, but is thrown off-kilter with a not-so-simple request from Kaito.


Ginzou looked forward to one thing at the end of a boring day at work: going home to his daughter and her friend. He appreciated routine more than anything, and coming home to those two was always a sight for sore eyes. They were like a patchwork family - missing a few pieces and people here and there, but hey, such was life.

And life can move rather quickly, as he came to find out.

"Hey, Inspector! Teach me how to drive!"

Straight to the point as usual, that Kaito. Ginzou glanced up from the newspaper he'd been well-invested in. On the other side of the table, Kaito stared back eagerly, half-risen from his seat.

"How to drive? Aren't you a little young for that? Wait, erm… how old are you now?"

"What? I'm 16, and old enough!" Kaito huffed and slumped back into his chair.

16 years old already… man, time really flew by…

"Hey, I didn't say 'no' yet. But why are you so eager to learn suddenly?"

Kaito appeared a little less distraught as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"Mom told me that Dad knew how to drive since he was 15, so it couldn't be _that_ hard for me to learn, right?"

Ah, so he'd been talking to Chikage. She was still out of the country, wasn't she? He probably spoke to her often over the Internet - it was the best way to communicate nowadays, after all. But did she really have to mention that? Kaito could be incredibly persistent when he wanted something, and teaching him how to drive would more than likely be a death sentence waiting to happen.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Kaito didn't really have anyone else to teach him, what with Chikage constantly traveling around the world, and Touichi….

Granted, it was a good skill to have. Who knew when it would be needed later down the line? With this in mind, he decided there really wasn't a reason to say no to him. Ginzou sighed and flipped the page in his newspaper, resigning himself to what would surely be the worst decision he would ever make.

"Alright, fine. We'll go out this weekend."

Kaito leapt up from his chair with a cheer just as a bewildered Aoko walked into the room.

"Dad, you're going to teach him to drive first? I want to learn, too!" she pouted. Overwhelming, these kids were being _overwhelming_ , and Ginzou's head pounded at the thought of teaching not one, but two overly enthusiastic teenagers how to control metal death traps. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb in a sad attempt to dull the pain.

"Kaito asked first, so I'll be teaching him this weekend. Then I'll take you out after he's done," he offered, begging whatever god would listen that this would be the end of the conversation for now.

"Ha ha! Ya hear that, Aoko? I get to learn before you!" Typical teenagers, Kaito was already holding it over her head.

"Shut your mouth! You were just lucky enough to ask him first!" Aoko stamped her foot, before relaxing slightly and responding equally in jest, "I already know you're just gonna screw it up, though, so it's fine."

"What?! Why you-"

"Kids, settle down," Ginzou intervened. What a headache… but this usual banter was somewhat comforting. He only hoped he'd survive these next few weeks to continue having evenings like this.

* * *

In all honesty, Kaito wasn't bad for a first-time driver. Yet Ginzou still found himself shouting for him to stop or stomping his foot down on an imaginary brake every few seconds. Overeager was too gentle of a word to describe the kid who was currently trying to kill him.

Despite the dull ache in his chest that may or may not signify the onset of a heart attack, by the following week, Kaito had a much better grip on driving. Unsurprisingly enough, he'd caught on quickly, and had even adapted Ginzou's driving style into his own. He had such a unique talent for learning new skills, and one could only wonder where and how far it would take him.

Only one year later, Kaito became Kaitou Kid, and mentally thanked Inspector Nakamori every time he had to mount a vehicle for a quick getaway.

* * *

 **This was the first Magic Kaito fanfic idea I'd had, but couldn't find a way to write it out. Sometimes, Kaitou Kid drives a car, motorcycle, or some other vehicle to escape from the police. He had to learn from someone, right? I mean, NO ONE is that great when they first start driving, so his escapades show that he has at least SOME experience. And since his mom is always gone and his dad is dead, I thought it to be very plausible that Ginzou may have taught him. True, Jii could've taught him too, but I favor the idea of the poor Inspector being subjected to that torture!**

 **Yet another extremely short story! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
